The big celebration
by Kelly. J.N
Summary: Not only do Ariel and Eric have to reveal the existence of Merpeople to the kingdom, but a certain sea witch is back from the dead. She uses a poor, young singer to help her with her revene. And now even Erics cousin comes for a visit! EricXAriel, OCxOC


Eric was at the castle's balcony and watched his wife Ariel, who was walking down the beach. She was talking to that crab again.

"You know Eric, maybe we should tell the people the truth!" Eric turned around, to see Grimsbyx, his old, kindly servant. Eric sighed. "Not yet, Grim…."

"But if we have to. What do you think the people will say when they see the Princess talking to Seagulls and Crabs? If you asked King Triton to come and explain the existence of Merpeople to our people, then…"

"No, Grim. Look he still doesn't like me very much and," Eric sighed. "And who'd believe that? Mermaids, Sea Witches, talking Crabs! That seems so…crazy!"

Grimsby shook his old head and put his hands on Erics shoulder. "Eric, I guess it would be best to talk about this," he pointed at Ariel, who had started to collect shells,"to HER! She is the mermaid, she'll know what to do." Eric looked down. Ariel was a smart and kind girl. Yes, she'd know what's best.

The young Prince walked down to the former Mermaid, who had already a bag full of beautiful shells. "Collecting those things is fun, eh?" he asked teasingly.

Ariel giggled. "Yeah, well, I want to make something of them. Maybe a necklace or earrings. Would you like to help me?" Eric nodded and at sunset, they had more than enough. They went inside the castle, while Ariel told Eric about a beautiful song she had heard just today. It was about change and friendship. A rather sad, yet beautiful song. "It was sung by a very talented young singer at the market place today. Maybe she'll be there tomorrow, so I can show you the song!"

"Sounds good. Um, Ariel? I thought it would be a great idea to reveal your true identity to my people? They start to think you are…strange…for talking to sea creatures."

"So? What does it matter to you what others think of me?"

"I don't…I don't care about others, really! But you are the Princess, soon the Queen even!"

Ariel looked down, upset. "My father doesn't want that!"

"Really? Ha, since when does it matter what Triton thinks?"

Ariel scowled at her husband. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Who ran away from home and disobeyed him?" eric asked. "Well, wasn't that you?"

"Eric, I did that to be with you!" Ariel said gently. "Look, let's not fight. I'll talk to daddy tomorrow, okay."

"Eric smiled and kissed her softly. "Alright. Also, since my birthday will be in two weeks, my cousin Brandon will visit us. He'll arrive tomorrow."

Ariel smiled. "Oh, yeah, you told me about him, I remember. Wasn't he big show off?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, he is rather…dunno. He rules the Kingdom of Miralus. His parents died a year ago and left him to rule. He is still depressed because of this. I guess showing off with his wealth and power is like a cure to him."

"The poor guy. We really need to cheer him up once he gets here!" Ariel stood up. "I'll prepare something for him!"

"That has been a good day!" Sirena said and yawned. She lay in a small tent, near the River. This was her only home, but she was content. After all, why would she need a house? She lived in the world of music.

Today she had sung at the market place, earned some money and bought herself a full basket of apples. Enough for a week. Since she had started her career in the small kingdom of Oceanias, she was rather happy. And today, she had noticed the princess standin in the crowd, listening to her singing. She remembered the admiring look on her face. "Yes, soon I'll singat the palace!" she shouted happily. "After all, I am good enough! Hmm, what should I wear?" Sirena giggled. After all, she only had two dresses anyway: A nice, sky blue dress, with long white sleeves, which she preferred to wear in her free time, and a lovely dark purple dress, with pearls and light blue ruffles. Both looked good on her, matching her long, dark brown hair and her bright green eyes. She only wore the latter for performances.

Sirena went out of her tent. The sun was rising and the birds sang beautiful melodies for her. She took one of the apples out and ate it. It tasted sweet. She loved it. She stood up and went to to the river and started to sing her favourite melody.

"Now, isn't that beauuuutiful!"

Sirenastopped. To her shock, she watched a head coming out of the water. An old looking woman, with purple skin and white hair appeared. But the worst of it all was, that she had a body like a squid.

"Oh, my dear, don't let me interrupt you! Was I'm just an old woman, looking for some fun!"

Sirena wasn't sure how to react.

"What are you?"

""What"?!" the woman asked. "No, don't be offensive! I'm a "who"!"

"Well, then. _**WHO**_ are you?"

"My name? the woman chuckled.

"My name is…Ursala!"


End file.
